Reconnaissance envers un Rêve
by ptite-ane
Summary: Se taire. Observer. Apprécier. Cicatriser. Rêver.Prolonger ce moment remplis de douceur, de bienveillance et de calme entre la nuit et le jour. Et la remercier, pour tout ce qu'elle fait.


**Note d'auteur : **Version "Remus Lupin" de ma fanfiction _"Course Après un Rêve"_.  
A écouter sur du Yiruma pour ceux qui aiment les accompagnements musicaux.

J'ai pleuré en écrivant cette histoire...Je suis trop sensible.

**Un immense merci à l'auteur RemusLupin qui, en m'ayant fait un clin d'oeil dans sa fanfiction "D'ombre et de Lumière" au sujet de ma fic "Amitié Douloureuse", m'a redonné l'inspiration.  
Donc, encore une fois, Merci.**  
(et Merci à Shaman pour sa correction ! Je te dois tellement...)

**Reconnaissance envers un Rêve**

Chaque matin suivant la pleine lune, le même spectacle s'offrait : la pièce n'était plus noyée dans l'obscurité mais aucune lumière n'éclairait les murs vierges de tout souvenir, immaculés malgré leur âge. La nuit avait pris fin cependant, le jour ne s'était pas encore levé, immobilisant le temps dans cet instant encore indécis et libre.

Lui même restait dans cet état mitigé et sans nom, ni endormi, ni réveillé. Ni heureux, ni triste. Mais il ne pouvait nier être soulagé. Cependant, il ne pouvait en profiter pleinement par la faute de ses blessures et de sa mémoire.

Les yeux mi-clos, il regardait un coin de la chambre, la peinture passant d'une couleur bleutée à une teinte ivoire. Le jour n'allait pas tarder. Mais il voulait rester dans ce monde sans nom, sans limite, sans contrainte. Il tenta de s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans ses couvertures, seul bouclier contre son réveil qui apportait avec lui la réalité et ses passions.

Il n'entendit pas la poignée de sa porte tourner malgré sa sensibilité exacerbée suite à sa transformation et sa fatigue. Il perçu le son d'une étoffe se froissant doucement et quelqu'un marchant dans sa direction. Sa poitrine se serra mais il ne sut pas si la cause était l'entaille qu'il s'y était fait ou l'anxiété qui venait l'envahir comme chaque matinée.

Il sentit une pression à côté de lui, le faisant légèrement pencher vers la personne qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir sur son lit. Bien évidemment qu'une infirmière digne de ce nom ne se serait pas installée de cette manière. Ce n'était pas très respectueux pour le patient et même risqué lorsque celui-ci était atteint d'une telle maladie.

Mais Mrs Pomfresh n'était pas une infirmière digne de ce nom... Pas à ses yeux.

Elle était bien plus que ça.

Par ce geste, elle ne se contentait pas de vérifier comment évoluait la guérison, elle lui prouvait que des gens pouvaient le côtoyer régulièrement, sans ressentir de peur ou de dégoût. Il voyait à travers cette proximité la preuve qu'on pouvait encore le traiter comme un enfant normal, qu'on pouvait même l'apprécier... C'était doux, intime, calme.

Dehors, un petit groupe de mésanges commençait à chercher de quoi se nourrir en battant des ailes ou en sifflotant pour prévenir les autres.

Aucun des deux ne disait mot. Elle devait savoir qu'il était réveillé mais ne cherchait pas à le faire parler ou à discuter avec lui. Elle écartait délicatement quelques mèches de son front pour vérifier sa température d'une main fraîche et douce. Savait-elle à quel point il aimait ce contact pur et salvateur ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle le frôlait à chaque blessure qu'elle guérissait ?

A chaque contact, sa gorge se serrait un peu plus : l'apaisement nettoyait la crainte et la souffrance qui l'envahissaient durant la semaine précédent sa transformation. Ce bien-être en était presque violent, peut-être parce qu'il n'y était plus habitué ? Il voyait souvent que ses propres parents, bien que bons et attentionnés, avaient des gestes de recul par moment, que la peur envahissait leur regard lorsqu'il avait un geste brusque ou qu'il grognait de mécontentement.

A force, il avait cessé de montrer ses expressions.

Mais elle, elle restait, elle n'oubliait jamais un geste de réconfort comme une pression sur le dos de sa main ou son sourire serein et léger. Par moment, il s'interrogeait : se forçait-elle ? N'importe qui aurait abandonné ou aurait montré sa fatigue au bout de quelques mois... Mais elle, cela faisait des années qu'elle restait à son chevet, à prendre soin de lui, à être près de lui. Avec lui.

Les murs arboraient désormais une couleur orangée qui réchauffait agréablement la salle. Son coeur gonfla lorsqu'il la vit se pencher légèrement sur son corps pour vérifier son épaule. Souvent, durant ses crises, violentes ou non, il s'acharnait dessus, comme si cela pouvait lui être d'une quelconque utilité. Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne se faisait pas autant de mal uniquement pour ces moments de douceur avec l'infirmière et il priait pour qu'elle ne pense jamais cela, pour qu'elle ne l'évite pas, pour qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il l'ennuyait volontairement.

Chaque matin, elle revenait et il s'en voulait mais elle n'en tenait pas rigueur. Elle continuait son travail qui allait bien au-delà de celui qu'on lui avait confié.

Il était un loup-garou, un monstre, contagieux en plus de ça.

Et pourtant, elle restait, près de lui, affable, avec sa patience infinie, son sourire, ses gestes, prodiguant ses soins magiques et affectifs. Il sentait ses yeux s'embuer jusqu'à ce qu'une larme lui échappe. Elle l'avait probablement remarqué. Plus d'une fois il avait pleuré en sa présence, emporté par le trop plein d'émotions et jamais elle n'avait été prise au dépourvu ou pressée qu'il cesse. Elle restait près de lui à lui caresser le dos ou le bras, sans dire un mot, jamais. Il se demandait si c'était parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire... Ou peut-être que leur relation se basait sur ce silence : ils pouvaient être proches sans parole.

A ses yeux elle n'était pas plus humaine que lui... Elle était au dessus des humains. Elle n'était ni une mère, ni une amie, encore moins une soeur. C'était juste elle.

Parfois, il s'était demandé comment cela pourrait-il être de vivre avec elle. A chaque fois, une voix grondait en lui, lui rappelant qu'il la mettrait en danger et il préférait mourir plutôt que de lui faire du mal. Pourtant, ses rêves restaient libres. Il essayait de s'imaginer à quoi devait ressembler sa maison et il voyait un petit cottage couvert de plantes grimpantes et entourées de fleurs toute plus ravissantes les unes que les autres. Il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il aurait préféré : qu'elle vienne le réveiller ou qu'elle l'appelle pour petit-déjeuner, qu'elle le laisse faire ses jeux de son côté ou qu'elle veuille être avec lui...

Puis il se rappelait qu'elle était mariée. Un petit pincement au coeur le ramenait à la réalité mais il était heureux pour elle et un peu jaloux de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Lorsqu'il avait aperçu sa bague, il s'était promis que si un jour il apprenait qu'il lui avait fait du mal, il irait le mordre et le dévorer.

Mais peut-être était-ce grâce à cet homme qu'elle était aussi heureuse chaque jour et qu'elle restait près de lui. Peut-être devait-il lui en être reconnaissant.

Et puis, il avait peur d'accabler leur couple de sa présence, il ne voulait pas la rendre triste. Il voulait la remercier, pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Pour la manière dont elle le sauvait chaque mois de sa partie sombre et nihiliste. Non pas du loup-garou mais du garçon qui avait trop écouté les messes-basses, trop lu les décrets discriminatoires, qui croyait ces discours qui l'insultaient.

Il vit sa main appuyer doucement sur une compresse afin de terminer un pansement.

Il aurait voulu lui donner tout ce qu'il avait mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle était probablement déjà comblée. Mais il aurait tellement voulu trouver quelque chose que seul lui pouvait faire, pour elle, pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

D'autres larmes suivirent la première tandis qu'il voyait les murs quitter tout doucement leur couleur chaude et réconfortante.

Le jour allait bientôt arriver. Le château allait se réveiller et elle allait sortir de sa chambre, le laisser là, puis à son tour, il partirait lorsqu'il en aurait envie. Elle lui laissait ce choix contrairement aux autres.

Leur relation était différente et ça lui plaisait d'être le seul à en profiter. C'était un bonheur égoïste mais il se le permettait.

Il sentit qu'elle allait bientôt se lever, s'en aller. Il voulait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle lui était essentielle.

Alors qu'elle éloignait sa main, il se redressa sur ses coudes, ignorant ses muscles qui refusaient de lui obéir et les quelques blessures encore ouvertes. Il savait qu'il était odieux de négliger ainsi les soins qu'elle lui avait offert, qu'elle devait clairement voir les traces des larmes qui avaient coulé ainsi que celles qui suivaient les autres.

Lentement, cherchant maladroitement à imiter sa délicatesse, sa gentillesse, il tendit le bras pour attraper doucement la main de l'infirmière qui était restée suspendue dans son geste. Il la prit avec la même douceur que s'il devait cueillir une fleur qui se serait envolée au moindre frissonnement.

Elle était fraiche et blanche bien qu'elle ait touché les parties les plus ensanglantées d'un monstre.

Toujours dans la crainte de la voir s'enfuir, il l'amena près de son corps, la soulevant avec précaution.

Il pencha doucement la tête, faisant fi des larmes et de la douleur dans son dos, puis posa ses lèvres sur les doigts, ni tendus ni crispés. Il eu peur qu'elle retira sa main immédiatement mais elle le laissa faire.

Il exerça une seconde pression mais ne la rompit pas immédiatement, les yeux fermés.

Enfin, il s'éloigna et ramena la main là où il l'avait interceptée, la tête baissée, fuyant le regard de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il allait finalement mettre fin à ce contact, Mrs Pomfresh lui attrapa les doigts, les serra légèrement entre les siens avant de s'éloigner d'une caresse, un sourire léger et bienveillant sur ses lèvres roses.

Elle se leva, redonnant au lit sa position originelle, reprit les différentes fioles qu'elle avait utilisées puis s'éloigna et referma derrière elle la porte qui avait la même couleur que le mur dont les rayons du soleil avaient finalement redonné sa couleur véritable. Blanc.

Remus eu un sanglot, puis un autre. Finalement, il se laissa pleurer librement, sans faire attention aux bruits qui indiquaient que les élèves se réveillaient.

Il n'était pas triste. Ni heureux.

Juste merveilleusement apaisé.

**Note d'auteur : **

Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous l'avez appréciée.  
Si vous laissez une review, Remus sera content.


End file.
